A dama do lago
by Nekko to Ookami no tale
Summary: Uma lenda antiga japonesa, santos, humor nomsense, yaoi, não me matem


A dama do lago

by.ookami

É a segunda vez que eu tento uma com humor(a primeira foi um extra que eu fiz para minha nechan na fict Dolls) espero que dê certo...

Ela me ajudou muito com essa, ficou mais engraçado

É uma paródia sobre uma lenda japonesa, como eu não acho que essa lenda seje conhecida eu vou dar uma resumida nela primeiro...

Mukashi-Mukashi(à muito tempo atrás) um lenhador de coração sincero andava perto de um lago quando deixou cair seu machado no rio. De dentro do lago surgiu uma linda mulher:

-Perdeu algo nobre lenhador?

-Sim, meu machado caiu no lago.

-Eu o pego para você...

A dama voltou com um machado de bronze: é esse?

-Não

E voltou novamente com um machado de prata: é esse?

-Não senhora!

E pela terceira vez voltou com um machado de ouro puro: é esse?

-Não senhora, sou um humilde lenhador, meu machado é de madeira e ferro..

-Pela sua sinceridade eu quero que fique com os três machados!

Um outro lenhador que espiava ficou com inveja e lançou o próprio machado no lago.

A dama apareceu novamente: Perdeu alguma coisa?

-Sim senhora, meu machado caiu no lago.

Ela voltou com um machado de ouro maciço

-É esse?

-Sim senhora, é esse o meu machado!

-Seu mentiroso, por suas mentiras irá ficar sem machado nenhum!

Bom, a história é basicamente essa, eu a lembro somente de memória...eu nem lembro do nome da dama, mas vamos à fic, espero que gostem.

...oooOOOooo...

Mukashi Mukashi, existia um nobre camponês muito bonito cujo nome era Kamus, seus cabelos eram vermelhos como o fogo, assim como seus olhos, era alto e esguio e tinha a pele muito branca e delicada.

Kamus havia perdido o namorado à pouco tempo e ainda sofria por causa disso. Quando andava em volta de um lago muito bonito sentou-se na beirada e começou a chorar. Uma gota de lágrima pingou no lago e do centro do lago um ser surgiu.

Envolto por muitos panos de seda pura e uma veste brilhante e esvoaçante, um lindo homem com feições femininas sorria, tinha os cabelos e olhos da cor do céu e a pele era branca como a de uma porcelana.

-Por que choras doce camponês? A tristeza não combina com seu rosto, perdeste algo?

"Como é bonito esse bofe..", o ser o olhava com cobiça.

-Oh nobre...er...bem...ser do mar(ia falar ninfa, mas deixa pra lá XD) perdi sim, perdi meu namorado.

"Se quiser se consolar comigo..Uhuhuhuhuhuhu..", o ser.

-Ah, meu nome é Afrodite sim? Tudo bem, eu procuro para você...-e desapareceu por alguns instantes, deixando Kamus completamente confuso.(o.Ô)

Alguns minutos depois Afrodite voltou com um garoto loiro no colo: é esse o seu namorado?

-Er...meu nome é Hyoga ...-disse o garoto com o rosto mais confuso ainda.

-Er...bem...não foi isso que eu quiz dizer com perdi...

-Ah, não é ele? Espera que eu vou procurar...

Kamus e Hyoga o.Ô

Alguns minutos depois ele volta com um outro garoto um pouco mais velho e com os cabelos acinzentados curtos.

-É esse aqui? Acho que o nome dele é Cristal..

Cristal? . ?

Kamus e Hyoga: O.O

-Acho que você não está entendendo o que eu ...

-Oh, mais como você é difícil não? Espera um pouco então...

Os três: ¬¬

Afrodite volta com um rapaz com os cabelos dourados lindamente cacheados e a pele dourada de sol, era alto e forte.

-Pronto, é esse aqui? O nome desse é ...

-Milo-disse o rapaz sorrindo e pulando em direção ao Kamus- Prazer ruivo lindo- agarrou Kamus pelo pescoço.

-Bem...er...eu não quiz dizer que eu perdi ele no lago, ele me deixou...

-Ah, bem...então fique com os três sim? Eu não tenho o que fazer com eles, tchauzinho- dizendo isso sumiu no centro do lago..

"Bem saber eu sei..Uhuhuhuhuhuhu..Mas Ele iria matar eles.."

-Er...bem...é...é a vida...-Kamus voltou para casa sendo seguido pelos três(que doidera)

Um outro camponês espiava atrás de uma árvore e resolveu fazer a mesma coisa. Chutou uma pedra e começou a chorar:

Mas no lugar do lindo ninfa(?) surgiu um homem alto e forte com os traços do rosto bem masculinos.

-O.O-Seiya.

-Que quer?-disse com rispitez

-Er...cadê o Afrodite?

-Ele cansou por hoje, por enquanto eu fico no lugar dele, meu nome é Mascara da morte, por quê?QUER ALGO COM MEU NAMORADO?

-Er..bem...não não...meu nome é Seiya e eu perdi uma coisa somente, acho que você poderia me ajudar...

-O que é? Perdeu a beleza? Desculpe, mas isso não posso devolver..

-Não..é outra coisa..

-Já sei, o cerebro? Esse também é impossível..u.u"

-Não..bem..

-O que é então! Diga logo, antes que eu resolva arrancar essa sua cabeça e pendurar na frente do lago..¬¬"""""""""

-Uma namorada...

-Ah, já volto-uma fumaça cinza envolveu-o e logo voltou.- eu só achei uma aqui, uma deusa, serve?

-Sim sim, servee-disse pulando de alegria

-Ótimo-Mascara da morte jogou algo em seus braços e sumiu.

Era uma moça bonita com os cabelos lavanda e sorria docemente:

-O meu nome é Saori Kido, eu so a reencarnação de uma Deusa!

-Ahh, linda linda.

-Agora me carregue para sua casa, espero que seja rico pois exijo muitas coisa, ahh e um mordomo, sim? Um carro importado, empregados, pelo menos morar em uma casa grande...

Seiya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Notas da autora**

Tá, não ficou nada como eu esperava...acho que vou deixar a comédia para minha nechan que é uma nata, hehehhe voltarei aos dramas, arigato nechan por deixá-la legível nahhahaaahha

não me matem, eu achei divertido tentar

para as garotas esperando o 13nin no kissseki, aguardem, ele está a caminho, devagar, mas está ok?

bjinhs

rocketto bye bii


End file.
